1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a slot-in disk drive, and more particularly to a slot-in disk drive with a feeding device for driving a traverse to ascend or descend to position for loading or unloading a compact disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend of the portable electronic device is toward lightweight, compact size and comfort in using the device. Therefore, it is very important to avoid vibration of the device in operation, decrease discomfort in using the device and reduce the thickness of the device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a slider 2 is disposed in a conventional slot-in disk drive 1 according to Taiwan Patent No. 093114433. The slider 2 moves back and forth to drive the movement of a bolt 5 inserted in a groove 3 formed on the slider 2. The bolt 5 is connected with a traverse 4. As a result, under the restraint of a restraining pole 6, the traverse 4 ascends along the grove 3. Then, a spindle motor 7 disposed on the traverse 4 is engaged with and rotates a compact disk D at a high speed, for reading or writing data on the compact disk D. Or, under the restraint of a restraining pole 6, the traverse 4 descends accordingly. Then, the compact disk D is separated from the traverse 4 and ejected from the disk drive.
Vibration occurs when the spindle motor 7 is engaged with and rotates the compact disk D at a high speed. The vibration is transmitted to the bolt 5 through the spindle motor 7 and the traverse 4. The groove 3 and the bolt 5 are inflexible. Therefore, the vibration generated by the compact disk D can not be suppressed and results in the vibration of the disk drive 1. Also, the vibration makes the user feel uncomfortable. To prevent the disk drive from being affected by the vibration, an elastic buffer pad 8 is disposed on one end of the groove 3 to absorb the vibration.
However, the elastic buffer pad 8 can not be engaged with the bolt 5 tightly for enabling the bolt 5 to slide back and forth smoothly. Therefore, the elastic buffer pad 8 can not suppress the vibration of the disk drive effectively. Furthermore, the disk drive has to have a specific thickness so that the compact disk D can rotates without being scraped. The slider 2 also has to have a specific thickness. Otherwise, the groove 3 can not have enough height to enable the compact disk D to be engaged with or separated from the traverse 4. As a result, the thickness of the conventional slot-in disk drive can not be reduced further. Therefore, the conventional slot-in disk drive still has unsolved problems in its feeding device.